What is Mine
by SensitiveSheep
Summary: Clary is kidnapped by Sebastian. How is he still alive? What will he do to get what is "his"? How will Clary deal with her brothers demonic obsession with her? Placed after COHF. Not a story for the faint-of-heart. Rape/Non-Con, incest
1. Chapter 1

She lay quietly on her bed, her fingers running up and down the hem of her nightgown. Suddenly she jumped, startled by a sudden creak in the stairs "Jace?" She called into the darkness of her dimly lit room. What was Jace doing home so early, he never came home early. " jace, Is that you?" Clary called out again. Getting nervous, she slid off the bed but was caught half way by another creak just beyond her door. "Jace, this isn't funny, what are you doing home?" she called out. Her black door handle creaked, as it was pushed ever so slightly open. Clary reached behind her, looking for the stele that she kept just behind her bed. Not feeling it, she searched more frantically, keeping her eyes on the door.

"Claarryy" a voice whispered, echoing through the empty house. Clary stopped. Abandoning her search, she carefully walked towards the door. Her heart racing, "Clarrrryyy" the voice echoed again, this time sounding almost bemused. It couldn't possibly be a demon, the churchs defenses made it impossible for anything to get around for any form of protection, Clary spotted a sephre blade leaning against the wall right next to her. How had she not noticed it? Picking it up, she whispered Raphael, setting the blade alight. "I'm getting tired of waiting Claaarryy" the bemused voice whispered.  
Sweat dripping down the side of her face, Clary took a step towards the door

"What do you w-want?" Clary called out nervous, her breath hitching on the last word.

The voice laughed through the darkness beyond her door. "What is mine of course little sister"

 **Hi guys, what do you think? Most of the chapters will be a lot longer than this, but since this was the first chapter, it was important for it to be short! Also, this is my first fanfiction so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clary awolk, spooned against Jaces warm body. Her groggy mind registered nothing amis as she snuggled closer to him. Is must have just been a bad dream. In an attempt to shake the memory, she sat up rubbing her eyes. Looking around, she noticed there was a black comforter on the bed and black paint lined the walls. She had a black room didn't she? She looked down at jac- she stopped

"Sebastian?!" Clary practically screeched kicking him of of the bed as she jumped out of it.

"Fuck..." Sebastian muttered pushing his hair out of his eyes as he stood up.

"Clarissa, is that anyway to treat your brother?"

"I thought you were dead!", Clary exclaimed ignoring him.

" just a brush with death I'm afraid, sorry to disappoint,"Clary crossed her arms, scouring the room for any exit points or weapons. The room was large with black walls, a large elaborate bed stood in the middle of the room along with a dresser and a window. It was overall very modern and surprisingly clean. "In case your wondering, this house is entirely sealed off from the rest of the world and as for weapons, a child could play in this room and come out with nothing but a scratch." Sebastian almost smirked, clearly he had noticed Clary's surveying. Sebastian paused for a moment, the both of them caught looking at each other.

Clary broke the silence "Okay Sebastian. What am I doing here?" She asked exasperated.

To this, the tall, white-haired man smirked. "To be mine of course. You don't think I've given up on my plan? I want you as my queen. Both of us ruling over the the burning wasteland that is to be Earth. And after the fires settle, we shall rule over all."

"Sorry to be cliche but I will never be your queen."

"Never say never Clarissa" Sebastian stated a smirk and with that he was gone.

* * *

Clary slumped down against a black wall. Head in her hands. To think she had cried over his ashes. How was he still alive, she had seen him die! Seen the life fade from his green eyes! She looked down at the nightgown she was wearing. It had changed from earlier, this one was long and purple. Which meant Sebastian had changed her clothes. She groaned in disgust at even the thought.

Standing up, Clary paced around the room, looking for any crack or splinter that could be used as a weapon. But as Sebastian had said, the room truly was child-proof. Sighing, she opted to see what clothes Sebastian had given her. Rifling through the dresser, she found them to be mostly the same as before, with one addition, in the bottom drawer she found what must have been 10 lacy black variations of similar-looking lingerie. lightly touching her body, she found she was wearing the same panties and bra as before; at least she had maintained some dignity.

Getting bored with her examination of the room and its contents, the red haired girl decided to try the door -surprisingly- it was open. Poking her head out, she looked up and down the hallway. From what she could tell, it looked to be the same house as before. Walking down the corridor, she smelt ... Bacon and eggs? Following her nose into the kitchen she saw Sebastian standing in front of the stove, his back to her. Quietly, she slid into one of the barstools on the island. Sebastian turned around "eat up," he said handing Clary a plate heaped with eggs and bacon. She reached for it warily. She wasn't quit hungry but the prospect of food was too alluring to pass up. Carefully she scooped some onto her fork and lifted it to her mouth, inspecting it.

"It's not drugged." Sebastian said plainly sitting beside her. She took a bite, the food was wonderful, she devoured half the plate in a couple minutes before leaning back on her chair, pushing her the rest away. "Your not done." Sebastian said, a rueful edge to his voice. Ignoring him Clary stood up and started to walk away. Sebastian immediately appeared in front of her "Finish your breakfast Clarissa."

"I'm not hungry" Clary replied nervously. She could tell his short lived patience was wearing thin.

"Finish your breakfast or I will fuck you on the table so hard that Hell will hear you screaming and begging for more." Clarys emerald eyes widened in fear. Unable to break away from Sebastian's cold black stare, she reached her hand behind her to find her chair. She pulled if towards her and sat back down. pulling back her half eaten plate of food.

After finishing her meal, Clary had headed back up to her room. As much as she tried not to show it, Sebastian terrified her. When she had thrown his ashes into the lake she had felt slight relief along with the saddness. Relief to be rid of him, but as she sat on the edge of her bed in the big black room, all the old feelings of hatred and fear had trotted back into her mind. Looking around, she saw a yellow post it note on the dresser. She walked over to it:

-Wear something from the bottom drawer tonight-

-Sebastian

 **Should I switch to first person? Comments, suggestions and reviews are always amazing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Over 300 views! You guys are all so amazing!  
**

Clary had been missing for two days. Simon, Alec, Izzy and Jace sat in the library of the church.

"Did you check with Jocelyn and Luke?" Alec asked, he had never been quite fond of Clary, but in the past couple years he had grown to respect her. Also, anything/body that could make Clary disappear without a trace worried him. She wasn't the best shadow hunter but she would have at least put up a fight.

"Yes, they said they hadn't seen her in a while," Simon responded

"What did you tell them for why you were asking? We don't want the Clave involved until we at least know what were dealing with," Isabelle asked, concern on her face.

"I told them we were playing hide-and-go-seek," Simon accounted, smiling slightly

"hide and go wha-"

"its a mundane thing." Simon sighed, cutting Alec off

Finally, Jace spoke up, running his hand through his hair "we all know where she is. You guys are just too scared to admit it, honestly, who would break into a church and only do one thing, kidnap Clary." the room went quiet, nervously awaiting Jaces next words "Sebastian."

"hes dead Jace" Alec stated hesitantly, already beginning to doubt his words

"We've seen him do this before, do you honestly believe he couldn't do it again" Jace continued. Everybody in the group knew it was true, but nobody dared to admit it.

"How do we find her?" Izzy Simon both spoke at the same time

"we don't"

* * *

It had been 4 hours since Clary had found the post-it note and she was not closer to escaping. The only thing she had found as protection was the under wire of a lacy black bra. Even touching the damned thing had made her sick. The red-haired girl had yet to search the rest of the house as that she was too afraid of running into Sebastian. But as the night drew nearer, she was running out of options.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out into the hallway, on her first trip out, she had been too preoccupied to notice how bleak it all was. To the right of her, there were three more doors before the hallway ended. A Jackson Pollock painting was hung at the end of the hallway. Knowing Sebastian, it was probably an original. She walked up to it, admiring the intense splatter of colors.

"Jackson Pollock, an abstract expressionist artist, one of my favorites," Clary whirled around, Sebastian was standing behind her _how the hell did he always appear out of nowhere?!_ "this was one of his greatest pieces, it makes you feel as though the world is so complex and delicate. See the red?" he said pointing at the painting "it represents the fearless leaders who will overpower and control the masses." Sebastian remarked wistfully

Clearly, Clary was not in a position to argue but her defiant nature betrayed her "Actually, Pollock was a leader in the abstract expressionist movement so the red and blue probably represents the power and beauty of which the world can see but is hardly capable of achieving"

"an intelligent remark" Sebastian said softly. Clary let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Sebastian lightly set a hand on her shoulder turning her to face him "you haven't changed yet," he said, faking disappointed sadness. leaning down to her ear, he whispered "Do you know what happens to people who dont do what they're told?" Sebastian's short-lived moment of nostalgia was gone. "They get punished," A wild grin grew on his face as he grabbed her waist, pulling her flesh up against him.

Clary struggled in his grasp "Sebastian n-" he cut her off, forcing his lips on hers the Red Haired Girl tried to pull back,disgusted. Suddenly Clary relaxed in Sebastian's grip, pushing up against him, as much as her body repeled against her mind, she kissed him back. Opening her mouth to him, she granted him pardon, immediately he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Clary bit down. Hard. Sebastian squeaked, suddenly loosening his grip on her. In that instant, Clary slipped out of his rough arms, running down the hallway as fast as she could. She knew she wouldn't get far but she wasn't going down without a fight

"Really Clary? You don't think I didn't see that coming?" Sebastian's voice boomed down the hallway _What, what did he mea-Smack-Clary_ slumped down. How had she not noticed the shimmering wall in front of her. The last thing she saw before her vision clouded over was Sebastian's smirking face looking down on her.

 **BUM BUM BUUUMMMMM! Last chapters question still stands: Should I switch to first person? Also, what do you guys think Team Good's next move should be? Comments, suggestions and reviews are always amazing! Every single review I get makes my whole day!**

 **You can find the painting described by looking up 'jackson pollock convergence' in google**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I took so long to update, I must have rewriten this chapter atleast 3 times. ALSO, this chapter is extremely M rated, please please, please don't read if you are 17 or younger! Finally this is some weird spin-off timeline before Clary and Jace did the Bow-chica-wow-wow.**

Clary wolk up, her head spinning, she moved her arm to rub the crippling bruise on her forehead but found it caught on something. She looked over... a handcuff? Shit. The Shadowhunter pulled at her other limbs, thankfully, her arms was the only one chained against the black wall. - she examined it, from what little she knew of demon metals, this one appeared to be Fortmetalli- the strongest and rarest metal alloy known to demons. _Sebastian sure knew how to treat a girl._ Well, if she wasn't going to be able to break the cuff, she might be able to break the wall. Standing up (well crouching would have been a better word) Clary put both hands on top of each other and yanked, the wall didn't even creak. She cursed under her breath, when abruptly she heard somebody clearing their throat behind her

stepping out of the shadows. He advanced toward her slowly. Like the way one would approach a prize that they had awaited their whole life.

"Sebastian." Clary whispered. She wasn't sure why she said it but the way he walked with elegance and hungry power seemed too omnipotent to not have an introduction.

"You know what this is Clary" Sebastian murmured, gently running his knuckles across her cheek. She turned her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut. "Your so beautiful Clary," he continued. She bit her lip, willing herself not to say anything. "Say something, love,"

Clary tuned her head, looking him in the eyes "I hate you." she whispered an heir of finality to her voice

"I know," He smirked slightly, ghosting kisses along her neck and jawline "but soon, you will learn to love me," Clary said nothing in response, trying to hide the fear that was shaking her body. Sebastian put his hands on either sides of her head, trapping her against the wall. The redheads breath quickened, her mind spinning in circles as she tried to figure out how to get out. Sebastian brushed his thumb across her bottom lip leaning in he kissed her. She pursed her lips, expecting the kiss to be rough but it was instead gentle and passionate. She felt so disgusted, she tried to pull her head away but the restraints kept her in place. Her heart was racing as she tried to think of anything she could do get away. Sebastian pushed his hands towards her pants, thumbing open the button. NO NO NO! This couldn't be happening!

"Sebastian please! Don't do this!" The shadowhunters heart was pounding out of her chest.

"Clarissa, we belong together, dont you see, should that fact not be consummated?" Sebastian asked. Pushing her pants down, he moved to her panties, yanking them down. Using his other hand, he ripped her metallic shirt down the center. Clarys breath caught in her throat in surprise and her instincts kicked in as she kneed him in the stomach. Sebastian staggered back for a moment lust turning to anger in his onyx eyes. He whipped his hand across her face with a resounding smack. Clary cried out at the stinging red mark on her face, for a moment seeing black before pulled back into reality by Sebastian's seething "if you ever try that again, I will gut the stomach of that pretty boy you like so much," Her eyes widening in fear as Sebastian ripped her bra off. She felt so exposed, her arms above her head, her body naked except for the ripped t-shirt sleeves that clung to her body. She struggled as best she could but she couldn't get free, as loud as she screamed, nobody would hear her, there was no escape.

No part of her body wanted her to beg but her frantic mind saw no bypass. "Please, PLEASE Sebastian I'm begging you not to do this" Her panicky breath caught in a sob as tears crashed down her face

"You are mine Clarissa and you will learn to love me but until then you know it has to be this way." Clary had only a moment to process this before she cried out in pain as he unexpectedly shoved two fingers up her pussy. Her sobs got louder as she threw her head back in frustrated agony. Sebastian suddenly moved his mouth to her breast, sucking and flicking her erect nipple with his mouth. Her body spazed in confused, unwanted pleasure.

Quicky Seb POV

She looked so beautiful, squirming and shaking around him, she was going to cum soon, he smiled at the thought thought of breaking her. Soon, she would understand that this was meant to be. She would _beg_ him to break her down like this.

Clary Pov

Clarys resolve shattered as a small moan escaped her lips. She could feel herself on the brink, her breathing laboured in guilt. Suddenly Sebastian added a third finger. That was all it took, Clary went falling over the edge into orgasm, body shaking, heart pounding against her ribs. Sebastian couldnt take it anymore, seeing her hot sweating body like this, he only took a moment to line himself up with her throbbing hole. Clary screamed as he slammed into her, not even giving her a moment to adjust. He relished the sound of her screams.

She couldnt process what was happening, her mouth opened and closed in moans and screams and desperate cries. She tasted her salty tears, felt the rocking and the bouncing of her breasts. Sebastian crashed their lips together, She didn't even protest. She vaguly felt Sebastian pull out moments before cumming on her body. He moaned falling ontop of her body to catch his breath.

"You did better than I thought you would Clarissa," He said through laboured breaths. She didn't respond, her body still in shock. He finally stood back from her, looking her up and down as if examining a prize he had just claimed. He pulled his pants up, not bothering to do the buckle before pulling his shirt on. With a final glance at his handiwork, he snapped his fingers and walked out the door. The instant the door closed, the chains diapered and Clary sunk to the ground. She saw but couldn't see, she felt pain but couldn't feel that she was in pain, she wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come. Finally, she stood up, her legs wobbling as she stumbled to the bathroom. She couldn't bare to look at herself as she walked in. She turned on the shower, feeling the sting of hot water on her skin soaking into the cuts on her wrists and sliding across the bruises that were sure to be there.


	5. Chapter 5

***Dumps bucket of holy water on self* Hey guys, sorry for not updating in forever! As always, comments suggestions, and favorites are super amazing! Every comment truly makes my day, even if its just yelling at me to update ':)**

Clarissa looked at herself in the mirror, She could hardly bear what she saw, her glazed green eyes sunken into two deep black pits. Her fiery red hair in tangles. Sebastian had been "kind" enough to leave her alone for the last two days. The last two days. The last two days she had eaten nothing, she had hardly slept, she probably wouldn't have even breathed if her body had let her. She couldn't live like this. She looked down at her hands, no longer able to stare the sight of the little, broken girl in the mirror. Turning her hands over, she saw the charcoal black eye etched in her hand, into her soul. She looked at the thin white scars that covered her body. She was a shadowhunter. Shadowhunters didn't wallow in self pity, she had to be strong, strong for her friends, strong for Jace… She shoved her matted red hair behind her ears, splashing water on her face, the face of a warrior.

Gathering all of her strength, she walked out of her bathroom, towards the door. She out her hand, grasping the doorknob, it was freezing to the touch. She turned it, quickly yanking the door open before she changed her mind. A cold blast air met her, causing her to shiver, subconsciously wrapping her arms around herself. Not sure where else to go, the redhead headed into the kitchen. She realized two days without food had really taken its toll as she grabbed one of the muffins that were sitting on the counter. Rubbing her arms from the curiously cold house, she looked around for something to drink. She glanced up at the shelves, her eyes falling on a bottle of whiskey, perfect. She grabbed the bottle and her muffin and headed over to to the couch.

She took a bite of the muffin, chewing before washing it down with a swig of the whiskey. Bite, chew, swig, she repeated this until the muffin and the bottle were both gone. The alcohol numbed her, clouding her thoughts, making her forget for a moment where she was.

As if on cue, she heard a voice behind her, "You know Clarissa, drunkenness really is not your best look," Clary stayed silent, all the muscles in her body tightening up. In her preparation to leave her room, she had forgotten to prepare herself to see him.

He came around the side of the couch, his white hair gleaming in the filtered light of dusk that was shining through the window. She glared at him, not uttering a word. "I mean really little sister, you look like hell" Clary said nothing, causing Sebastian to growl in annoyance at her insubordination "Look at me Clarissa," Clary squeezed her eyes shut, not daring to let him get the best of her. "Clarissa look at me." his voice taking on a tone of anger. "Little sister, do not make me hurt you again, because I can and I will if I have to," Clary's eyes opened, the memories of three nights prior suddenly stabbing at her thoughts. She gulped, she had never been an emotional drunk but she could feel tears welling in her eyes as she slowly raised them. First to his chest, to his chiseled jawline to his pronounced cheekbones and finally, to his eyes. She bit her lip, trying to stay focused on his black eyes but suddenly there were so many eyes, spinning and dancing in front of her vision.

"By the way little sister…" Sebastian's voice was fuzzy as Clarissa tried to make out his words "I'll have you know that what you just drank was faery poison, it wasn't meant for you but regardless..." he trailed off, her vision was blurring, all three of Sebastian's forms suddenly swaying above her.

"Why… why are there… so many of you…" Clary whispered, her eyes dropping to his chest, she tried to reach up to rub the sudden exhaustion out of her emerald eyes but her hands were clumsy and numb. Her heart raced, unable to comprehend the twisted images in front of her. She tried to stand up, stumbling clumsily as the world spun around her. She reached out, trying to hit one of the now 4 Sebastian's that swayed in front of her.

Immediately, he caught her wrist, holding onto it as he laughed "What, you can dish it but you can't take it?" He smirked "don't worry, you won't die… so long as you have this" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a dark brown vile. Clary reached out for it, desperately, an incessant pounding now beginning to beat in her head. "Ah ah ah," he chided, raising his arm just out of her reach "you can have this, but only if you tell me one this one thing…" he paused clearly aware of the writhing pain the she was in.

"Tell… you what..?" Clary seethed, through gritted teeth, her whole body now turning numb.

A wicked smile fell on Sebastian's four faces, "Tell me you're mine little sister"

Clary could see the black spots now clouding her vision, her head still pounding she shook her head vigorously "never" She muttered between breaths.

"Clarissa, tell me I'm yours or you will die." There was an edge to his voice that her drunken mind couldn't quite comprehend-desperation?

"I said.. never" She seethed, trying to shake the blackness from her head. Suddenly the blackness overwhelmed her vision as she swayed, before toppling to the ground at Sebastians feet.

For what seemed like hours she laid there, her body spasming as she felt herself floating. She could feel the tentacles of death reaching up from the depths of the vast ocean, below her, yanking her head deep below the surface of the black water.


End file.
